sometimes things must go wrong to go right
by breakingtwilight15
Summary: this is a rose and adrian story this is what would have happened if rose never recieved dimitris letter i know its been done before but thin is my take characters owned by richelle mead please review
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my story love rose and Adrian please review

Rose

I had never felt so broken before I had killed him finally as I looked around my dorm room I had spent so much of my life here it was so familiar yet so different someone had kept everything exactly how I had left it .I was so glad to have a moment to myself not having to pretend to be strong when others were watching waiting for me to break down I finally let the tears out as I fell to the ground crying .im rose Hathaway bad ass only novice to kill so many strogi and I was on my floor crumpled crying from a broken heart .I didn't know when the door opened all I felt was being scooped up into someone strong arms as he comforted me and told me everything was going to be okay.

"Go away Adrian "I cried as I realized it was him I tried to push him away but he just held me tighter

"no I promise not to leave you and I wouldn't leave you like this especially not now I'm here to stay rose "Adrian said he was so serious I couldn't believe he cared that much and I knew his words were heartfelt which made me cry harder as I realized I was not only dragging myself down but Adrian as well

I had no idea when we ended up on the bed the last thing I remembered is the sound of Adrian whispering "I wish I could have been it for you so you wouldn't have had to go through this I love you "I fell asleep to blackness for the first time in a long while I guess he thought it was fair to allow me my sleep and privacy

When I woke up I woke up to Adrian holding me tightly in his arms being here felt so right there was no more dimitri just me and Adrian I trailed patterns on his chest just reveling in the peacefulness of this moment I remember before I had decided to be with him then I became dimitri's blood whore some time during the night I had opened up and told him everything no longer able to keep it in he didn't judge me he just promised me that with me I wouldn't have to go thru any of that he loved me too much and I believed him if it were possible to fall in love one night I think that just happened I could tell he was awake but neither of us moved I thought back to that first night at the ski lodge to before I left I realized if it wasn't for me being with dimitri I would have probably been with Adrian he was everything I would have looked for despite the fact that he was royal but I would have to breed eventually why not with him last night when I tried he stopped me saying he loved me so he wouldn't take advantage of me like that which caused me to cry even more it had been an extremely long couple of hours I had woke up and fell asleep more times than I could count I told him last night this was not only a new start but a new start for us he smiled catching my meaning "good morning boyfriend "I said smiling up at him he looked down at me his emerald eyes shining

"You were serious I thought it was a dream girlfriend "he said kissing my forehead his eyes getting brighter "I don't want to get up but lissa's probably on her way"

"ok I'm going to go bathe then well go find them but before I go I have something to give you "I said then I kissed him passionately "thank you for everything" he just sat there eyes wide opened as I started to strip off my clothes and walk to the bathroom until he stopped me by saying

"Rose are you ok?"He asked I just rolled my eyes "I hope you are or else you are going to be pissed when you wake up "then he ran up to me and kissed me lifting me and pushing me into the wall I deepened the kiss needing to feel him I rubbed his back as he kissed a path down my chest to my breast where I only had on my bra as I started fondling with his belt he moaned "not yet?"As he squeezed my breast causing me to moan before he put me on the ground and walked to the bed I just stood up unable to move before shaking my head and walking into the bathroom to bathe by the time I got up he was already dressed I put on my clothes while he sat on the bed and watched as I put on my bra and panty which was especially lacy for him by the time I was dressed I don't know where I got that bold but he even lotioned my body and locked my bra as we walked out the room hand in hand he said "well now I have a hard on for you which can be explained I laughed as several girls head turned in our direction as we walked to the lunch room several head turned including the guardians and then the whispers started even the guardians a shier part of me wanted to remove my hands from his but I didn't as we walked to the feeders we just smiled as I received several dirty looks from the girls .

"Rose it's been too long lord ivashkov "Alice beamed she smiled "strong rose here wont let you bite her it would not be a good thing then she would never get acceptance from your family she should be wife never blood whore good thing you love her. "Then she leaned her head to the right he bit her then her gaze became glazed when he was done he smiled and wiped his mouth

"Lord Ivashkov though you love her when the time comes you must bite for you must live "Alice said smiling like a high human

"I wonder what she meant "I asked as we walked away hand in hand

"You're actually taking her seriously she's crazy." he said as we joined the lunch line

"But she's insightful she saved me from an attack before."I said defending Alice I picked up a yogurt and a stack of pancakes as we walked to where everyone was sitting when we sat down everything got silent

"Ok what's going on "I said noticing how silent they where I looked at lissa knowing shed be the easiest to crack

"We're just talking about the rumors that we've heard since you too came in together but lets not talk about this k" lissa said as she changed the topic by the time lunch was done and everyone began to leave I was tired of the look

"lets just go" Adrian said trying to usher me out of the room we were almost there till Jesse zelkos and Ralf came in our way

"I hear congratulations are due is it a little boy or girl your expecting cause that must be why he's staying with you "Jesse said smiling and talking loudly Ralf just stood laughing

"Nope no baby we are just boyfriend and girlfriend nothing more nothing less "Adrian said trying to be polite I would have gone with something more along the lines of fuck off

"oh so there is nothing about it she's just another blood whore and here we thought there was a reason for it guess u proved us wrong" Jesse said smiling I was so upset I just walked out then Adrian did something unlike him he punched him in the nose I heard the crunch from outside then walked out that was the last time we received stares when we were together.

Graduation came and went quicker than I thought me and lissa both graduated with honors everyone was happy for us my mom came then left as soon as I received my promise mark but my dad came and stayed he'd even met Adrian I decided not to tell him Adrian's last name when they first met so he could like Adrian as a person without his family name clouding his opinion he liked him but when he found out who he was he was furious but I quickly defended Adrian and dad seemed to get over it I mean people didn't like him when they heard his name

The flight to royal court seemed long and drawn out I fell asleep on Adrian's shoulder while Christian and eddy were playing Xbox lissa was cheering them on I felt so peaceful but as the pilot announced we would be landing shortly me and lissa where going shopping when we landed Adrian had a meeting with queen Tatiana so we had a busy day before the welcoming dinner that had been planned when we landed I kissed Adrian as he left me while lissa pulled me towards the car and I held on to Adrian trying to deepen the kiss causing Christian and eddy to chuckle finally I let go and went to the car who knew there was a mall at court we went directly to a small boutique Adrian recommended me and lissa tried on practically every dress until I found this beautiful blood red dress that was gorgeous and lissa found a pretty pink one we both found matching shoes it cost more than a thousand dollars lucky thing Adrian had given me back the card that I'd had when I left to kill dimitri as I handed over the card to the cashier and signed the receipt not bothering to look on the direct amount so as not to change my mind I thought back to how long it was since I had left without Adrian I would still be that same broken girl who came back after killing her first love no longer the love of my life sine I now had Adrian who was my life I started to smile as I remembered when I told him I loved after we made love the night of my graduation

" here is your card if there Is any thing else you need please let us now and there are complimentary necklaces hope you come again as the ivashkov's have always been loyal customers

lissa smiled as she leaned into me and whispered "I shop in here every time I come to court and have never received complimentary nothing "I giggled

Then in my best accent said "darling when you're an ivashkov everything is complimentary."which caused us to laugh as we started to walk out the door a women who looked like a cross between Catherine zeta Jones and Angelina Jolie blocked our way to the door

"Hi"she said extending her hand that I shook "you must be young Adrian's wife "I do believe we have a lot in common"

"really "I said wondering if she was an old fling she looked a little to old for him but he was a known drunk so I wouldn't put anything past him "well we shop in the same store so that must be saying something and thanks to lissa I looked more like a moroi than a guardian since I was dressed formally in a blue suit that matched Adrian's "oh this is my best friend and moroi princess valissa dragomir ." her eyes widened slightly as she realized I was a guardian she tried her best to hide it

"hello princess but that wasn't what I was talking about that we have in common let me introduce my self like you I am also and am slightly upset to know my son got married without telling me ." I think my heart dropped thru my stomach oh. My. God. I. am. So. screwed

Please tell me if you think I should continue by reviewing no matter if it's a letter just review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys keep those reviews coming they inspire me thanks to everyone who didn't just read and leave but reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you .thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!**

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach I had just made a fool of my self here I was joking around and the one time I boasted about being with Adrian I got caught by Adrian's mother isn't life a bitch "um I'm rose Hathaway Adrian's girlfriend not wife he just lent me his credit card I'm so pleased to meet you."I stuttered as best as I could I could feel that my face was beet red. She smiled at me one of the open heart smiles Adrian would give me when no one else was looking.

"Well it is I who is pleased to meet you the girl who captured my sons unattainable heart the one who he would stop breathing if she asked him to."She paused smiling more to herself than to him at the words Adrian had repeated to me thousands of times was said I started to blush when I think about him I tend to do that when I noticed his mom was watching me my cheeks got a deeper shade of red "that a lovely bracelet my dear and I too happen to have one too the only difference is I had to wait till the night of my wedding to receive it so obviously Adrian's Is sure you're the one I'm sure he already has a ring picked out maybe at a later date ill explain its significance ."She said chuckling

"Why thank you and I hope that date is soon and I would never think of telling him to stop breathing else how would I go on?"I blurted out I looked at lissa pleading her to get me to shut up then like and angel sent from heaven a guard dressed in black came and whispered something in her ears

"well I must be off ladies but it was a pleasure to meet you guys Rose darling we must talk again hopefully the object of the conversation might make an appearance but I highly doubt it. "She muttered walking off in the direction the guardian had gone.

"Wow way to back me up there lissa I just ruined everything with his mom."I said as I followed lissa back to her room

"Well what did you expect me to say that's your problem plus your overreacting you were great."lissa said smiling I really wanted to say something to her but held my tongue in public neither of us spoke as I followed her to her room and then went into mine and Adrian's room one of the perks of being with Adrian is that I got to sleep in a huge bed .even Eddie sometimes stayed in Christians room when he spent the night with lissa which was practically every night. As soon as I walked in and noticed I was alone I stripped off the clothes I had on and turned on the bath when I stepped in the whole world melted I was in there until I heard the door open and I heard Adrian's footsteps I don't know how but eve when my mind wasn't yet aware he was here y heart and my entire body was I looked p and saw him leaning against the bathroom door smiling at me

"Hey there handsome want to come in? I smiled seductively looking him up and down

"Unfortunately dinner start in half and hour and your not dressed so how about you come to me?"he said with a grin his voice soothed me its been a couple of hours since I saw him last I had no idea when I had turned into one of those girls who live and die by when they see their boyfriends but I had become one when he stayed away for too long I got miserable I stood up in the bath fully naked grabbed my towel walked past Adrian who had his mouth wide open I had never been so brazen before.

"Um so I saw your mom today."I said to him from the closet

"really what happened?" he said coming from the bathroom after I told him the whole story he laughed and continued to get ready when we were dressed we met Christian and lissa at the door and walked into the hue dining room where we each took our seats when queen Tatiana walked in and we had to bow it turned my stomach inside out I for most part ate my meal in silence while Adrian lissa and even Christian talked about moroi business seeing as I was the only dhampir at the table I felt out of place but knew to keep my cool as if everything worked out I would have to suffer thru a lot more of these I mostly focused ob the meal but at one point I over heard one of the royals say they fell unvalued and are planning to separate if we don't negotiate while another laughed and said they've been saying this for years nothing will come of it don't fear . I would ask Adrian what he meant later. by the time the dinner was done I was worn out I wanted to sleep but still had to wait for them to mingle I walked over to one of the huge stained windows and looked out below slowly playing with the bracelet as I remembered when Adrian first gave it to me

_**We were outside his guest suite at the academy it was pouring outside we were soaked and laughing our asses off when he kissed me then we began to make out in the rain when he kissed my neck and whispered I have something for you he whispered against my neck as he took out a velvet box **_

"_**Adrian I hope that's not a ring."I said smiling **_

"_**No it's not its much more. "he said a gleam in is eyes as he opened it to show an exquisite diamond bracelet with the words ivashkov engraved I started to cry "so the world will know your mine but rose once its put on it will not ever come off. "he said kissing my tears away my heart jumped knowing that this was much more than an engagement it was an eternal promise I nodded my head as he locked the bracelet around my wrist then kissed me passionately we danced in the rain and I yelled I love you Adrian ivashkov and he yelled I love you rose Hathaway that was the first time we made love later on that day but we were sick for weeks after remembering made me smile**_

"Do you often stand in corners smiling with yourself?"A voice said I turned to see Adrian's mom behind me

"Only when your son gives me reason to and many a reasons he has."I said smiling at her we did not embrace but she did come stand up beside me "nice to see you again ."

"Please call me Penelope."She said smiling softly she smiled a lot had pretty teeth too I thought randomly

"You did promise to tell me the significance of the bracelet."I reminded her eagerly

She smiled before answering "it is a sign of eternal bond acceptance and takes a whole new meaning to the saying what's your is mine .you see once the ivashkov family suffered a case of Romeo and Juliet you see this ivashkov girl name Anastasia was in love with a non royal named Laurent and they wanted to kill the two but as a token of affection and message Laurent tied a string around the girls wrist as a sign that not only did she have his love but the backing of all his people and the non royals accepted her as their queen even though the royals did not and that started the first civil war among the moroi the boy promised that he would love her and so would the people until the bracelet came off it is said that both died but neither took off the bracelets nor to the very first day did it come off so after the war generations of ivashkovs would ass on the bracelets to the one who holds his heart and whoever had the bracelet had the love of the people since it was one per individual most choose carefully and normally their husband or wife which were always other royals you my dear are a first in every way." She said smiling as my jaw was wide open

"wow that's tragic and kind of romantic."I said not sure of what else to say

"How are the two important women in my life doing rose my love mother."Adrian said walking up to us kissing me and hugging his mom

"I was telling Rose the significance of the bracelet she wears something you should have done before locking it on."She said to Adrian while he blushed actually blushed

"I didn't want to scare her off."Adrian said

"You could never scare me off I am here to stay."I said holding his hands and looking in his

"I do hope so rose you are so good to have around. "his mom said "welcome to the family she said hugging me

"Well well isn't this nice." queen Tatiana said as she walked towards us the whole room had gone quiet watching us "how sweet of you to welcome a common blood whore into the family .and not just any family the royal one.

"Aunt please stop."Adrian said pleadingly

"I expected this from him but not you Penelope although your family is lowborn they are still royal and now you belong to the royal family and your welcoming a whore into it ."

"Queen Tatiana please speak to rose nicer she isn't a whore."Adrian's mom said

"Yes she is she begs and pleads like a common whore for hi m to stay with her and bed her and when he bites her she moans a begs like a common dog." Queen Tatiana all but shouted none of these things where true I could see shame and disgust flash on the other royals faces lissa and Christians masked with pity normally I would lash out and strike there was nothing I could do she was after all queen so I took a different a held me head high walked out the door but when I passed her I looked down at her like she was the lowest of the low when I was outside I ran then I collapsed when I was sure no one wasn't following me I cried then I felt it a rage so deep it made me scream in rage then he appeared a ghost and went into me his rage was so much that I passed out the last thing I felt was a stake being driven thru my chest and every last drop of blood dripping out as I struggled to stay alive I could hear her crying begging me to wait for her but as more blood dripped she faded away and every thing went dark

**OK guys tell me what you think I need your reviews am not psychic the more you review the quicker I write so please review I'm begging you tell me your thought want to hear your opinion**


	3. authors note please please read

**Ok so I plan to have the third chapter up by January 23 2010 I have a lot in store for you guys I plan to include Abe Mazur and Janine's story in there along with Adrian's life before rose also the first 10 people to review the new chapter will receive a gift from me in thanks a shout it in the next chapter along with a super super sneak peek **

**Please review thanks so much for reading my book and reviewing with each review my heart sings as my dreams come true **


	4. Chapter 3

Ok guys chapter four special thanks to RachelIDJack ,VampireBookAddict ,Adrian n rose ,rose Melissa ivashkov and nefarious 1972 for being the first five to review thank you guys for your reviews which keep me writing and remember if you review this chapter first ten get a super super sneak peak those who weren't mentioned will be in the next chapter

Rose woke up to a sterile white room she could hear doctors being paged on the loud speakers she knew instantly that she was in a hospital shed been there one too many times not to know the signs of a hospital room she turned to see Adrian curled In one of the very small hospital chairs he had a low beard growing which made him look so much older than he actually was "Adrian."She tried to call but it came out more as a croak than words nevertheless he woke up startled

"Rose?"He ran to her side and smiled. He didn't know what to say he thought he lost her he didn't know what she did but if he found out his aunt was responsible for rose's sudden sickness he would make her pay.

"I'm ok?"She said kissing him almost as if on a cue her mother and surprisingly her father walked in the room you could see the relief on their faces. Even her moms but that was momentarily before the mask went back on.

"Rose what happened? The doctors said your vitals were good so that proves in wasn't a sickness but you were in a coma for three days. Why?"She stared me in the eye which caused me to flinch I knew I couldn't tell her the truth so instead I lied. I looked at Adrian the look in his eye the way he held my hand tight enough for comfort but not tight enough to actually hurt me

"I couldn't handle what the queen said."I said softly at least that part was I had been trapped in my head for three days unable to get out no matter how much I tried to wake I had no control. That was the most frightening thing ever, but they didn't need to know that. "It was a girly reasons nothing else I was so afraid that Adrian was going to leave me I panicked and couldn't stop."I bit my lip and looked over my shoulder at my mom who was rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath

"You nearly gave us all a heart attack because you were afraid your illicit relationship wasn't going to work?"My mom growled before turning and walking away "I'm going to notify the princess and lord ozera of your miraculous recovery."

"Adrian please take this time to go home bathe and change she should get discharged soon and we would like to have a family dinner." My father Abe Mazur said "can't have one if you look or smells like that now can we?"He smiled with Adrian apparently they became friend Adrian kissed me before leaving. As soon as he was gone Abe locked the door and turned to rose

"Was that the best lie you could come up with? Cause I expected more from my daughter."Abe said smiling as he sat down "so you want to tell me what really happen?" I was so amazed he'd seen right thru my bullshit but I wasn't gonna make him know that now was I

"I don't know what you're talking about."I said haughtily then put on my poker face I wouldn't tell him of all people the zmey.

"You honestly expect me to believe that Rose Hathaway my bad ass daughter broke down and brought herself in to a self induced coma because she thought her boyfriend was gonna leave her .just because his aunty said mean things."At the sound of the words the pain and anger from last night rushed back .I remembered the embarrassment and shame she felt then she was so angry as she remembered the looks on the royals faces it was the look she had seen so many times in one too many lifetimes .her rage grew so she took it out on Abe

"Why is that so hard to believe you did it to mom?"I said coldly knowing I was making a low blow I saw the pain register and felt bad before his face went blank

"You know nothing about what happened between me and your mother."Abe said he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white

"She told me you loved her but you still left Adrian loves me now but he'll leave like you did only difference is there won't be a child for him to even think about me in the future."I started to cry I was such a good liar I was convincing myself I thought

"I loved your mom and when she decides to I'll tell you the full story but Adrian does love you and I know you know that. So whatever you're hiding I can see you don't want to talk about it but when you're ready I'll be here."Abe kissed my forehead and left.

ABE POV

Rose didn't know what she was talking about I loved her mom and I didn't want to leave but it was more than just one persons life at risk why should he be happy while others suffered he couldn't tell his eighteen year old daughter that because of him wanting to stay with her mother and start a family with them his parents where killed in cold blood just so the order was maintained no moroi and dhampirs that was the rule. Adrian was a nice moroi but he was not only a moroi but royalty and most likely next in line he really hoped Adrian was joking when he told him one day he would ask him for Roses hand in marriage. There was nothing he could do it wasn't like he could break them up they would have to fight it out and make their own descions when the time is right .god he hoped his little girl didn't get hurt chances are she'd end up as or with a ruined reputation .

ROSE POV

I had been released from the hospital for exactly two weeks we didn't leave the house me and Adrian not even for food we had lissa do our grocery shopping. Adrian tried to get the queen to apologize but the best I got was an invite to a ladies brunch lissa already got my outfit .For some strange reason the queen requested I come alone I thought it sounded suspicious but Adrian assured me it was probably because she wanted to talk to me alone . With every item I put on I could hear my mind screaming for me to run not to go or fall into their game of tricks and mirrors but Adrian insisted and told me if I didn't go it would reflect bad on me .

As me and Adrian walked through the foyer to the lovely banquet hall I could hear the voice begging me to turn back. I felt nauseous but I ignored it when we reach the banquet hall Adrian kissed me goodbye in front of everyone before walking away to do business. "I'm so happy you could make it rose."Tatiana crooned from far off before she hugged me and embraced as if she liked me .she introduced me to everyone who was anyone. It was tiring and the longer I was there the more the voice begged me to leave I finally found a quiet corner where I sat down and watched the room full of royals interact and mingle. A beautiful blond sat down across from me and smiled oh god another one I smiled back politely she took it as an invitation to talk she extended her hand which I shook

"Hi I'm rose and you are?"I said smiling politely

"I'm hermia de luc."She said .wow a first name isn't good enough I thought but continued to smile suddenly we were talking she kept on asking question after question

"What do we have here?"Queen Tatiana said why the hell the bitch pop up from out of nowhere it's annoying the voice told me to go it wasn't safe I could feel myself slipping again losing control of my body "this is the girl Adrian left you for so you see I find it fascinating you two are here talking."

"Well I figured she was nothing more than a bloodwhore I wanted to learn her method that way when the next one comes ill be prepared."Hermia said with a scowl it was all a setup. I knew she was acting too nice

"Well that isn't exactly saying much for you considering me and Adrian are together you and him are not."I stood up smiled politely then looked at her and said "maybe if you learnt to keep your legs locked a little bit longer than the time it takes him to prove he is and Ivashkov then maybe you'd still be with him." she could feel them the spirits all around her ready to protect her immediately but it wasn't necessary she walked pass out the door only to feel some one grab her from behind

"You bitch!"Hermia yelled pushing her on the ground and spitting in my face your nothing but a stupid blood whore not worthy of him."she said before she tried to pull of her bracelet rose snapped out of her trance and fought back suddenly she was restrained by four guardians who held her securely .The whole party had stopped but no one tried to help they all watched amused like it was a show she used her nail and cut roses wrist she tried to fight but the guardians overpowered her then she slapped her suddenly rose lost control of herself she was taken over she could see the spirits of the dead rise from the deep dark shadows. My eyes glowed red everyone was taken back dhampirs didn't have these abilities

I smiled up at Hermia who stared at me in terror I flipped my hair out of my face then said "wrong move bitch."Before I set myself free I had all four guardians down in a matter of minutes hermia ran into a corner I looked around the room realizing what I'd done I called Adrian on the phone when he entered an saw the damage doe he didn't ask any questions he just used his compulsion to wipe their memories and make them forget what happened he altered the events before he left he gave me a look that brought off his message loud and clear

WE HAVE TO TALK

Ok guys this is it for this chapter more to come you guys should wait and see or review and get a sneak peek


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you my loyal readers who continue to review it really means a lot to me **

**Roses pov**

Rose looked walked into her and Adrian's suite preparing for the fight that no doubt awaited her earlier Adrian had looked pissed when she saw him around the table with an open bottle of vodka almost finished she tensed

"Adrian I can explain." she said to him he didn't turn to face her just continued to drink his vodka

"Tell me something is this why you've been acting this way from the night of the welcoming dinner you've been having these weird unconnected mood swings."Adrian said from where he sat

"Yea "I whispered no use lying to him now "I didn't want to frighten you "I whispered sitting on the opposite side of the table

"What did you think you did all those mood wings I thought for a minute there you might have been pregnant." he admitted taking another drink of vodka "I knew there was something wrong when you had two contrasting auras one mite be gold with happiness while the other is maroon with being wary but I never questioned it. Nor the fact that when I'm with you I can control my body .when that happens I go to lissa for her to heal me."

"I'm sorry I thought it was for the best."I cried then that thing inside me took over "well I'm all better know so if your done I must get going I have things to attend to and there is no need to make you weaker than you already are ." I was tired of playing this game Adrian Ivashkov was nothing like me and rose was nothing like Laurent he was weak while Laurent was wild and uncaring the love of my life almost in response to my will his eyes flashed red and I saw that Laurent's presence had finally overpowered Adrian's looking up at her he smiled showing a hint of fang before he attacked

**Adrian's pov**

"I'm sorry I thought it was for the best. Well I'm all better know so if your done I must get going I have things to attend to and there is no need to make you weaker than you already are. "then It took me over for days I had felt it trying to overtake me this presence but I fought with all my mite to keep it at bay when I felt my strength fade I went to lissa to heal me but right there in that room his worst fear of not being able to protect rose broke his will power where it was replaced by a new one that wasn't his own .I looked up and saw the love of my life she was resplendent I couldn't bare it I attacked her pushing her against the wall she wrapped her feet around me it had been thousand of years till we could posses a couple who were up there enough for our plan to work .the fact that they loved each other was just an added bonus . By the time they were finished making love** (a.n didn't want to go in too much detail since this is rated t) **the room was completely destroyed the glasses carpet sheets tables couches everything was destroyed they lay on the cold broken tile beneath them

"I need to feed."I said breathlessly without hesitance she turned her neck but I declined politely "we have a meeting with the queen what would she say if you had a fresh bite."Adrian could hear himself talking but it was as if he couldn't control himself he was aware of everything but it was as if he lost his inhabitation he had been waiting for forever to make love to her but the gentleman in him refused who knew she would respond the way she did. Adrian quickly got them into the shower then they bathed and dressed before walking into the hall filled with moroi's

**Rose's pov**

I looked up at the faces starring at us the normal rose would have pulled her hand out of Adrian's hand but for some reason she refused it was as if her common sense was being kept dormant or she was on autopilot .From across the room she could see lissa shooting her a what the fuck are you doing look but new rose ignored it she walked like a princess head held high as Adrian introduced her to some of the other royals who continued to politely talk to her even though they looked down on me with disdain

"What is the meaning of this?"Queen Tatiana shouted from across the hall when we were being introduced to lord drodovs "this dinner is for royals only."

"Well that it is aunt but I see no non-royals here."Adrian said cooly not paying his aunt much attention I wonder what he's thinking or has planned

"Is this a joke you dare bring your lover." from the way she said lover it was almost as bad as last time when she had called me a whore

"Well I didn't want to do it this way but since you leave me no choice please let me introduce you to my fiancé rose Hathaway." the room quickly erupted into gasps and whispers

"You can't do this you can't marry it." queen Tatiana shouted

"Yes I can and I am going to." Adrian yelled then he grabbed my hand and walked out the hall leaving dust in our wake by the time we reached our suite I could control myself but not before I shouted

"What the hell was that Adrian?"I shouted "you were kidding right

"God I hope so for both our sakes." he said before sliding to the floor what the hell is going on this is getting serious we need help

**Ok guys tell me what you think this chapter was ok for those of you who never understood basically rose and Adrian are being repressed by their past lives they must try to stop history from repeating itself and their being another civil war between the dhampirs and moroi so a lot of excitement coming your way press that green button and tell me the hookups you want to see happen in the next chapters and do you want Adrian and rose to have their first date at court on a mountain or at this lake review and let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for taking so long my life sucks and is hectic. so for those who don't understand what's going on Adrian and rose's relationship is being aided by Adrian's ancestor who was in a relationship similar to theirs .That did not work out so he has stopped there ability to put reason over there love and hearts desire. Rose and Adrian are really in love but are afraid of what the moroi and dhampir society will think. **

**Janine Hathaway**

"What the hell is she doing?"Janine muttered to herself looking in disgust to the patio tables where her only daughter sat down with her boyfriend prince Adrian Ivashkov .I had only allowed her to date him because I wanted her to get over her ex Dimitri Belikov but I hadn't known shed make a spectacle about it. At the current moment they where eating a one plate spaghetti dish together lady and the tramp their lips touched they would kissed which caused the other moroi to stare .more people where staring than eating some had even taken out their phones. To make matters worse the huge diamond ring Adrian had given her shined in the light. I wanted to yank her away from him and tell her to have some pride but I knew better than that Adrian Ivashkov would be pissed and knowing him and his ability to have his own way if I made rose uncomfortable I could loose my post. Looking at my eighteen year old daughter I wondered if this was how my mom felt when I started to date Abe Mazur. I remembered that warm December date when my fairytale ended thinking back she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Hello beautiful."Abe shouted from across the lawn handing me a pink rose .Everyday I received a different color rose he claimed it was his way of expressing his love for me .Several moroi heads turned at our exchange to stare at us but I was used to it .Abe had been my boyfriend for the past couple months but it didn't take long for things to get serious I had given him my virginity cause I knew he loved me ._

"_Hey I haven't seen you all day."I said kissing him on his lips clutching him to me. He smiled against my lips_

"_Isn't it good that you're my girlfriend not all guys get hello's like this. "We started kissing only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throats. It was Abe's father who didn't condone our relationship because he believed I was just another one of his play things but we had been talking a lot about our future marriage maybe a family. This only backed up my decision to tell him that I was pregnant_

"_ while I do not object to your relationship with my son." he spat out giving me the worst haughtiest look "I wish you would keep your foreplay within the confines of your bedroom."_

"_Yes my sincere apology." when he walked away I grabbed Abe's hand pulling him towards the moroi guest rooms_

"_Where are you carrying me too milady." he said smirking trailing behind me_

"_I'm doing what your father said taking our foreplay to the confines of your bedroom." we walk in he room he lights the fire and kisses me lightly moving us to the window._

"_You're so beautiful" he whispered breathing in the coconut smell of my hair. He rested our foreheads together. Causing scarlet coloring to fill my cheeks and he brought his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, kissing him back gently and lovingly. I smiled down at him and took his hand; I sat down with his arms around me as we leaned against the sofa. He looked up to me, his eyes burning into mine with the look that we shared occasionally that showed me he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I brought my lips down to his. I kissed him hungrily and he kissed me eagerly as he brought his fingers to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up I stopped him._

"_I can't do this until I tell you."I said shaking inside I had no idea what was going to happen if he didn't care but I believed he would _

"_What is it whatever it is ok I'll do it."He said kissing my neck .I pulled away so as not to get drawn back into his embrace_

"_Listen I think I'm pregnant."I said looking down on the ground "no I know I'm pregnant yes I did take a test." I looked away preparing for his harsh words instead he kissed me_

"_oh that's great news know we can get married and be together start a family." he smiled up at me and I really thought everything was going to be ok .He wouldn't leave. That revelation brought a joy that I had never felt before._

That remembrance brought Janine back to the future she wondered if that was how rose felt know as if everything was gonna be ok .If so someone needed to bring her out of the delusion. Nothing was ok when they had told Abe's parents they threatened to disown him and get a royal decree for an abortion and she would be sent to a community. She refused then they had come up with their "arrangement". She really hoped rose didn't repeat her mistake because not a day goes by she doesn't weep for the way her life played out.

**Rose Hathaway**

"Adrian stop! You're going to drop her." Lissa shouted splashing us up with water. He jumped into the pool completely submerging us completely in the pool when I finally came up for air. Lissa and Christian were on the deck laughing their asses off. I ran up to them hugging them trying to wet them up with the water left on my body.

"Rose your crazy why don't you go hug up on Adrian."Christian groaned when I hugged him getting him wet only to be dragged backwards into Adrian's arms which caused us all to laugh. Most moroi got used to the idea that I was engaged to Adrian except for the queen and her comments and tirades in public places or while holding court

I wanted to shove my foot down her throat but decided not to let impulse get the best of me. "Why future you look beautiful .your turning me on." he said squeezing me tightly

"Well why don't you show me how much I'm turning you on." he grabbed me and kissed me passionately

Christian snorted "I'm not sure which one sicks my stomach more pms rose or lovey dovey rose." he stopped thinking for a moment "nope they even out"

"Kiss my ass flames." I growled

"Are you talking to me?"He looked behind himself dramatically "because my name is not flames."

"Ok whatever you say sparky."I said which caused lissa and Adrian to laugh Christians palm danced with flames

"Hey be careful with my girl we have a wedding coming up."Adrian said throwing his hand around my shoulder there bickering was interrupted by a loud alarm it sounded like the one they use for natural disaster Christian, Adrian and lissa where instantly alert

"What's going on?"I asked Adrian who pulled me to my feet pulling me out of the room

"That's the sound of a war but it mostly goes off when there is a serious civil threat." we walked briskly to the central hall where it seems as If everyone had gathered Queen Tatiana stood at the head waiting for silence.

Finally she spoke "It seems that some dhampirs are furious with my opinion of my nephews marriage which I believe is a means to his end."

Another moroi whom I didn't know stood up "why is this a concern? This is not the first marriage that has been frowned up on why the big concern now."

"That's what I thought which is why I am under the impression that they have been hired by Rose Hathaway to try to get my blessing on her illicit affair with my nephew.

"Bull shit!"I shouted I couldn't take it anymore I was not going to listen to them continue to trash talk me in front of my face "I'm in love with Adrian and with or without your permission we will get married." Adrian squeezed my hand tightly

"What exactly are they threatening to do?"Adrian said addressing his aunt

"Well they say that if they can not be treated as equals and rose is not good enough or worthy of Adrian they will separate from the moroi."Queen Tatiana said addressing the crowd

"Well things can be contained hopefully before the wedding."Adrian said in his polite voice the one he gave people whom he didn't like

"You still insist on marrying that harlot."Queen Tatiana growled furiously

"Isn't it those comments that got us in this mess in the first place?"Adrian said in that matter of fact voice I knew it must be killing him to talk so curt to his aunt but nevertheless he defended me

"well I hope you enjoy your wedding for I will never condone it and if they follow thru on their threat and we are left unprotected all the deaths to follow will be on your shoulder." she said coldly walking out of the room all the other moroi and guardians whispered in speculation moments ago I would have said nothing couldn't have stopped me from marrying Adrian now I wasn't so sure

I mean was marrying Adrian really worth it???

**Ok so that's it for this chapter. please press that green button that says review chapter/story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys so I'm really trying to please everyone and I know I update slowly but these things take time hope you continue to read and review. **Please review!!!!!!!**

**Adrian pov **

Adrian lay down on the bed staring at the painting on the ceiling, watching it spin. Things in his life were always complicated nothing never stayed simple .Rose had went for a walk she'd been gone for a while now. Knowing his luck he would probably get a call soon from someone informing him that his fiancé had skipped town. Finishing off his bottle of Russian vodka he felt the world start to go black. Finally the release he had been waiting on .He hadn't been this wasted since before he started dating Rose, but she was gonna leave him anyway. She is a guardian at heart so she would put the safety of others above their own happiness. Darkness claimed him and wrapped him in that all too familiar blanket.

"What are you doing?"Someone shouted waking Adrian up from his drunken slumber.

"Well I'm trying to sleep but you're not helping Me." he Grumbled waiting for the headache that should come but there was no pain. Strangely he didn't even feel drunk anymore. He opened his eyes to see a face filled with pure hatred and disgust looking at him. "Who are you?"Adrian asked sitting up.

"My name is Laurent titov, Adrian" the stranger said as he stared at the window.

"Wait the titov line was destroyed a long time ago and the only Laurent titov ever born is dead and that name is forbidden."Adrian said seriously as he watched a shadow fall over Laurent's eyes.

"So if you know all that why are you still acting stupid?" Laurent shouted at Adrian. "Why do you drink yourself into unconsciousness when there is war brewing .Thousands are going to die."

"No one is going to die and there is no war. If you're dead why are you haunting me don't you have anything to do?" Adrian said standing up.

"I am dead I'm here to make sure you and rose don't make the same mistakes me and Anastasia did."Laurent said with a haunted expression "we did not think the war was gonna go widespread but it did the war was so bad that up until now no royal moroi and dhampir have ever thought about getting married."

"So what does this have to do with whether or not me and rose get married or not."Adrian said opening of a bottle of whiskey "because if so much is at stake as to whether or not we get married I don't think we will be getting married."Rose would never marry him.

"Well I'm gonna take you on a trip to show you what would happen if you and rose don't get married."Laurent said extending his hand "you really think people are going to believe it's by choice after the speech your aunts been giving .come on take my hand see what's going to happen." Adrian looked at Laurent's hand for a while before he took it against his better judgment.

"Close your eyes."Laurent breathed.

Adrian heard the shouts of pain, agony and the shouts of war .Opening his eyes he looked to see a woman being beheaded. The blood splattered against the wall he could see the numerous bodies around him. While the fights continued, thousands of moroi and dhampirs fought brutally. He looked to see Laurent watching the war as if it was a show.

"Stop them."Adrian shouted to Laurent who just continued to stare blankly

"I can't it would change history."Laurent said

"Why is this happening?"Adrian asked as a stone flew past him

"Well the royals decided that me and Anastasia's wedding could never be accepted. They continued to say I was unworthy of her .The other Dhampirs took it personally. Saying that the moroi didn't respect them. They treated them like dogs and not people. The royals continued insulting me for my birth .the more they insulted the angrier the dhampirs got .till eventually they were pushed too far and a civil war broke out."Laurent said as he closed the eyes of a dhampir that had fallen on his feet dead.

"So why me and rose should get married if this is going to happen."Adrian said

"With you the opposite. If you don't get married this is what's going to happen. The only one objecting is your aunt and a few others. Their comments are fueling the dhampirs. They alone will die. When they challenge you after the wedding" Laurent said

"So you want me to allow only moroi to die .including my family. I can't do this and neither will Rose."Adrian said

"If you don't get married society will never change so many dhampir and moroi who belong together won't get the chance for fear of society. I lost my life and my wife's life trying to do what only you can. Your next in line to be king they can't kill you."Laurent said grabbing Adrian.

"Well I'm sorry for you and Anastasia I really am but there is nothing I can do .you guys made your choice rose hasn't made hers and I refuse to pressure her into something she's not ready for."Adrian said walking away

"You bastard!"Laurent shouted tackling Adrian to the floor" lets see if you still feel the same way when you feel what I felt when I watched my wife die." he said pulling Adrian into the correct memory.

Adrian opened his eyes to look out from someone else's eyes. The tears that came out his eyes were not his own .neither where the words that came out. She was dying he knew it her eyes where going dull. It wasn't his memory he reminded himself but he couldn't help holding her hand squeezing tightly. "Come on hold on please."Adrian held on tighter to her hand .The blood on them was causing their hands to slip but he just held on tighter "please hold on your gonna make it. "He was trapped he wasn't the one who was experiencing this it wasn't him and it wasn't rose. He repeated over and over but that fact wasn't changing how he felt he was torn inside. He couldn't see from the tears running out of his eyes he had never cried so much before but that was to be expected he was losing the one and only person he ever loved .He wished this experience was an out of body one but he was there inside Laurent's horror. He could feel her going cold he could feel her soul slipping away. Although they were different they where the same Anastasia had the same wonderful eyes they shined with intelligence and kindness and her dark brown hair had the same glow that rose had .There was so much blood and chaos thousands had died. he could still hear the innocents screams echoing in their heads all because two people had dared to fall in love.

"I'm sorry Laurent I wanna leave .I'll do it screw them all they wont stop my happiness .history wont repeat itself I promise." He shouted loudly crying as she took her last breath "please I wanna leave." he begged

Adrian lifted his head to find himself back in his bedroom.

Laurent appeared before him "you have the power to change all that try and convince your aunt but if you can't she must accept the consequence of her actions." he said before disappearing he looked beside him to see the empty vodka bottle overwhelmed he threw it against the wall where it smashed to pieces. He knelt down and wept. Then rose came and wrapped him in her arms and told him she loved him over and over again until they both cried themselves to sleep.

**Rose pov**

It was time to go back she had been walking around in circles for the past 2 hours. She couldn't bring her self to go home to have Adrian tell her he didn't want to marry her anymore. That would break her heart in a way that it would not be able to be put back together again. She knew there was no way he would choose her over his aunt .As she sat down and cried a million thoughts ran thru her head. No one would take me serious. After this I wouldn't be able to be a guardian my life was over.

"Why are you crying for a loss that doesn't exist?"Anastasia asked smiling

"He is going to leave me so you're wrong." how dare the voice in her head tell her that he was crying for no reason what did it know rose fumed

"He needs you Rose. Go to him." she urged when rose refused to move she got upset "so you say you trust him yet you won't trust his love for you that makes no sense."

"He doesn't love me!" rose shouted

"I didn't want to tell you this but he is hurt rose he really needs you." rose ran to their room Anastasias words repeating over and over again. when she ran inside she came to see Adrian on the floor crying .without thinking she ran and hugged him .the amount of pain he was in caused her to cry .she didn't know how long they stayed like that for but they were interrupted by a knock on the door .together they got up to open it. She tried to brush in her hair discreetly.

"You look beautiful rose."Adrian whispered seeing her

She opened the door to find a group of guardians dressed in the black.

"Who are you?"Adrian asked coming up behind rose

"We are guardians from the court." the tallest one at the front said

"No your not."Rose said "I train with all of them I've never seen you before."

"We are new." the tallest one spoke again

"We haven't requested any new guardians."Adrian said

Realization of what was going on hit rose the same time the first guardian grabbed her in a chokehold. she shouted "Adrian run" the last thing rose saw was Adrian being tackled on the ground and hit with a taser

"The royals will have to pay us extra for the trouble."The tallest one said to the others before they tasered her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well since I got like 6 reviews last night alone I thought it was only fair to give you guys another awesome chapter .iii would like to reach 30 reviews before the next chapter and trust me you'll review.**

**Rose pov**

I woke up to the sound of shouting, my head was killing me. I tried to push my hair out of my eyes only to find my hands bound together behind my back .I remembered being captured. Where was Adrian? Instantly alert I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings. Adrian was across from me still knocked out apparently. There was one guard leaning against the wall his eyes where half open. The room was dark and smelled like stale urine .It was completely bare there was no furniture except for the small table where the guardians that captured me where playing poker. Using me spy kids ring I started to cut thru the ropes. As soon as I was free of the ropes and got up I was hit in the head again.

"Its good to see your up name is Luke."He said locking metal chains around my wrist with a padlock. "We thought you were dead or we had over dosed you."

"What do you want Luke?"I said trying to scratch him which was near to impossible to do.

"I'll tell you soon." he said rubbing his hand against my face like a caress I instantly turned away "wake up the boy!"He shouted to the guard that was leaning on the wall. Adrian woke up startled when they doused him with water.

"What do you want with us?"Adrian shouted at Luke "why are you making it so hard for us to be together?"He said his voice sounding hopeless at the end

"Well it seems that someone of high authority doesn't want you together."Luke said he sounded calm as if we were discussing the weather "It seems someone has come up with a devious plan to destroy Rosie's reputation and cause people to question the legitimacy of your relationship. If there is no Rose and Adrian there is no civil war makes sense right" he said almost as if he expected an answer.

"How the hell are they going to do that we have announced our engagement publicly on numerous occasions."Adrian said .If we got out of here I was going to have to show him what was called a calm façade.

"They have given me strict instructions to inject rose with Abarelix and then you'll be forced to bite her."Luke said calmly sitting down on the floor.

"What the hell is Abarelix?"I asked I had never heard about it but if it was enough to destroy my reputation I wanted to know what it was.

"It's a drug made by a blood whore it makes the moroi drinker obsessed or permanently attached to the dhampir."Luke said he was so nonchalant I wanted to slap him.

"He is lying rose Abarelix is illegal and there is no more."Adrian said. I felt better I mean if anyone knew about the law it was Adrian.

"Well I guess we will see because we have been injecting her with what we thought was Abarelix for the last 3 days .so either it is and your both alive but with ruined reputations or it'll kill her."Luke said lighting up a cigarette. If I ever get out I'm going to kill him.

"How would this destroy my reputation? Wouldn't this keep us together? "I asked I mean I wasn't excited about Adrian biting me but as long as we were alive. I sneaked a look at Adrian who looked like he wanted to cry.

"Rose you don't understand."Adrian said his eyes shimmering with unshed tears "If I bite you the mark will remain it will forever be a bright red bruise like a permanent will know and they'll assume I'm only with you because of the Abarelix .when a moroi is said to be infected no one trusts his judgment all life decisions. Especially marriages are places in the hands of his family. The dhampir infected with the drug is either killed to sever the tie or banished. I can't do that to you. I refuse to bite you" Adrian said his eyes darkening with hunger.

"You see that's where your wrong you have not fed in days .if you don't feed tonight you are going to die."Luke said indicating to the other guardians "threw them in the closet" he ordered Adrian and I were thrown into a small overly cramped closet after our shackles where off.

As soon as we were alone we embraced each other.

"I'm so sorry I drew you into this."Adrian cried against my shoulder

"Its ok .we will figure it out."I said comforting him. Life was so ironic I had always feared being a blood whore like I was with Dimitri was it like a pattern that all the guys I have been in love with I become their blood whores .At least I knew Adrian would never betray me .Stomaching the guardian in me I moved my hair aside, tilted my neck and waited for him to bite.

**Adrian pov**

At the sight of her neck my mouth started to water and my fangs elongated. It's been more than a week since I last fed. The primal side of me wanted to take what she offered but there was another part that refused to take advantage of rose I loved her.

"I can't."I said between shallow breaths I felt as if I was on fire .I couldn't breathe and rose smelled intoxicating .she smelled warm and homey that flower smell with a hint of cinnamon .

"Adrian you have to."Rose said tilting her head even more and pushing her warm succulent flesh against my lips

"Rose this will destroy your reputation. Our relationship will be called into question."I said why was she making this so hard when we first met she would have saw me dead rather then let me bite her.

"My reputation won't matter if I'm dead. If you don't drink you'll die .I wont be able to survive it a second time around .I will kill myself this time .if your not there to take away the razor and heal me."Rose said crying her tears falling silently. I knew what she meant she had lost Dimitri and that nearly killed her and according to her she loved me way more so this would defiantly push her over the edge.

There was no way around it. I remembered our last month at the academy I remembered Alice saying that when the time was right I must bite rose because I needed to live. I always thought she was insane I was going to have to check her out. Against my better judgment I held rose gently in my arms and kissed her neck softly before I bit. She tasted like chocolate and honey absolutely sweet .The soft moans she made encouraged me .I could taste the tangy taste of what must be the Abarelix. Me and Rose became one .I felt just how much she loved me but most of all I felt how afraid she was that I would leave her and she'd be just another stupid dhampir girl. When I was done I licked the wound closed and waited for her to come of the high.

"I'm so sorry "I said when her eyes focused .almost as if completely on time or they where watching them the doors opposite the one they entered thru opened to the outside .they where free just like that. It was too easy something was gonna go wrong he knew it.

"Let's go."Rose shouted already standing .Something was wrong but following her lead I got up and walked out the door .To be cornered by the royal guardians and some royal moroi who went looking for us. this was to perfectly planned they where here at just the right moment. From my peripheral vision I could see roses hand cover her throat. Someone high up on moroi ranks was behind this and I won't rest till I find out who.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so sorry for taking so long to upload but I was suffering from writers block. Thank you paramore, my chemical romance, red jumpsuit apparatus, green day, the script, flyleaf ect. Still haven't reached 30 but thought I couldn't make my loyal readers suffer because people only read and not review.**

**Rose pov**

As we were walking thru the courts hallways I could feel the way the moroi stared down at me with disdain .Although the wound was covered now by my hair the moroi who had been there during my rescue had obviously gotten the word out. The guardians who had once looked up to me admiringly now looked down on me. We were called in front of the queen immediately .Queen Tatiana had a quite smug expression on her face .As we entered she began laughing.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple."Queen Tatiana said mockingly "this situation comes as quite a shock to me. I was under the impression that you too really were in love. I was just about to give you my blessing. Thank god fate intervened."

"We are in love Aunt."Adrian pleaded with her but I knew better than to speak .Any words that I said now would be turned against me.

"Is that you talking or is it the drugs."Queen Tatiana said loudly more to the crowd than to Adrian.

"The drugs have nothing to do with me and rose's relationship. I loved her from the start."Adrian said gripping my hand tightly.

"Someone take pity on him and take him away from that influence is affecting my nephew's common sense." the queen said jokingly .It took every ounce of self control not to hit her down. "Stop him before he says something stupid." The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Suppose I can prove to you that I was in love with rose before someone kidnapped us and gave Rose the drugs." Adrian said sure and confident something that I didn't feel at the moment. "Would you let us go then to live our lives?"

"According to rose and you someone kidnapped you too how did you know that rose didn't orchestrate the event."Queen Tatiana said starting to get irritated her jovial tone was gone. "How are you going to prove that that drug is illegal and is only available at court so how would your kidnapper get it?"

"I can prove to you that my love with rose has nothing to do with the drugs."Adrian of things that all meant no were going all around the room. I thought it was futile until I heard.

"Let him try." someone in the crowd shouted.

"I bought my engagement ring for rose one day after I met her .you can check my credit card receipts and I have the tiffany and co card receipt bag and box."Adrian said

"so you mean to tell me you bought a ring for this random dhampir you've only met one day and expect us to believe that it was all love." queen Tatiana said doubtfully "her spell must be strong." she said aloud to the crowd.

"Obviously you don't know rose or you wouldn't be asking that."Adrian said with a small half smile. "Aunty but logically weren't you the one that said you can't get the drug anywhere accept court. One day after rose and I met she hadn't been to court.

For a moment Queen Tatiana actually looked like everything would work out then she said lawfully "let the crowd vote. Rose and you will live your fairy tale if proven innocent or rose will die."

Adrian looked at me then addressed the crowd "I love rose. Please don't take her away from me because if I lose her I won't survive. So please make your vote fairly."

"All who say Rose shall be killed raise your hand."Queen Tatiana said with a small glint in her eyes from the first hand went up I closed my eyes "all those in favor of her staying alive" I closed my eyes biting my lip in anticipation I didn't hear anything all I felt was Adrian hugging me tightly.

When I opened my eyes I saw everyone staring silently while queen Tatiana's voice rang out I thought I was going to vomit until she said "Rose Hathaway has by the vote been deemed guilty."I ran out of the door to vomit I felt as if I barely escaped death.


	10. the hunger

**Ok so this chapter is going to be short and is only about rose it was named the hunger because its going to focus around the week after the trial and the effect of the Abarelix.**

**Rose pov **

There was something I needed I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt thirsty yet had more than my fill of water. I was hungry yet my stomach was full something was wrong my body wanted something so badly it hurt. I couldn't escape.

"Rose!!! What's wrong with you? We've been trying to get your attention for a while now."Lissa said from a cross the table. Where I was .I remembered lissa coming to pick me up from the apartment, but everything else was a daze.

"Lissa I think I need to go home I'm not feeling well. We should reschedule."I said to lissa. From the look on her face I could tell lissa wanted to stay but dutifully she called for the check. As I collected the bill I saw that the name of the restaurant was the blue lagoon .Adrian had carried me here before. Where was Adrian? I need Adrian my mind thought.

As I entered the room Adrian and I called home I smelled him everywhere my skin was on fire I tried to turn on the A/c but that didn't help so I took a shower .when I came out I lay on the bed in a towel too hot to bother with clothes .it was so hot I started writhing in the bed. My head hurt everything hurt I felt like I was dying."Adrian."I whispered between sobs hoping he could hear.

**Adrian pov**

Board meetings are a waste of time. Adrian was tired of hearing moroi complain about trivial things. Today he'd listen to a moroi complain for three hours about the feeders he was receiving. He wanted to punch the man .he tried to have control but he couldn't help telling the man to fuck off when he started to complain because his feeder make loud noises when he bites her and feeds. His friend john had to push him out. At the rate he was going he'd loose his job by Friday. He was on his way out of the building walking thru unimaginable pain ran through his abdomen. He fell and curled up into a ball .he could see guardians rushing to his side and trying to help him up. The world started dimming but the bright sparks of white kept him awake till everything went black as he retched over and over.

When he opened his eyes the world was vivid and bright and one word played over in his mind Rose.

He ran with full moroi speed to the apartment pushing aside everything and everyone that got in his way leaving a path behind him. When he kicked pen the door and slammed it shut. He saw rose lying curled on the bed took over he flipped her over. As she saw him she instantly stopped crying he bit her hard on her neck the cramping stomach pains stopping immediately.

**Rose pov**

"Don't ever leave me."I whispered as Adrian drank from me. I felt like I was a man in the desert drinking ice cold water or a beggar getting a gourmet dinner .I felt fully sated. As he drank from me. I started taking off his clothes I needed to show him I love him .we made love as he drank from me I knew he was taking a lot of blood but I didn't dear stop him. When it was over we just cuddled together. All the intense feeling where gone .the need to show him my devotion long gone. As he lay stiff beside me I could tell he was uneasy about what had happened neither of us said a word we just lay there in silence till we fell asleep. It was a lot to take in. I knew one thing I had to visit Rhonda the court psychic as soon as possible because something tells me that what happened wasn't something not even blood whores go thru it was something way more.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so sorry to update so late but school is crazy .I will be updating my story on april 2,2010 .so please wait patiently. Also if there is anything that you want to see happen in the next chapter review and let me know before 10 pm on march 31 ,2010.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok thanks for staying loyal readers shout out to so you want more Adrian you got it. I've also realized Adrian and Rose are boring. So for this chapter I decided to bring out their wild sides review and tell me if you like.**

"Omg I can't believe your pregnant lissa .Are you sure the test was positive."I said in uncertainty as we looked around the store at baby clothes .I can't believe my best friend is pregnant at only was a good thing her and Christian had gotten engaged publicly a month ago and what a scandal that had been imagine if she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. Adrian and I had decided to let Christian and lissa get married first because of the kid. Lately all the drama with me and Adrian died down. The only thing reminding of the shit we went thru was the fact that he had to feed from me once every 2 to 3 weeks .In some ways it was like a bond ,but the queen had her scientist trying to figure out a counteraction to it.

"Are you done in there?"Christian called from the store entrance. "I don't think the homeless shelter needs baby clothes."Christian said irritated. We had told him we were going shopping for the homeless shelter in courts bazaar.

"I'm surprised Christian hasn't figured it out that he's gonna be a dad yet."I said to lissa who had a small smirk on her face.

"So you think Adrian would?"Lissa asked smugly

"Yes I do."I said running out the door before her. I don't know why but I just loved to have the last word.

When we joined Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Mia back at the food court in the mall. I sat down I Adrian's lap giving him a kiss on the lips. I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"Was there nowhere else to sit rose?"Christian said sarcastically "I mean all those empty chairs too full for you or nothing can hold you down." He said drawing lissa to sit on him. I was thinking of a smart comeback when Adrian answered.

"Don't be upset that my lady loves my touch more that lissa loves yours."Adrian said holding my hand.

"You're delusional Adrian .Unlike you and your lady lissa and I go out .we don't stay in all the time and have sex."Christian said launching a fry at Adrian.

"What's wrong with that?"Eddie said shooting Mia a lets have se later kind of look. We didn't know if they were dating or not we just knew they had sex together occasionally.

"Since when did you get game getting to you?"Christian said laughing when both Mia and Adrian started to blush.

"Me and Rose go out in fact we are going out tonight."Adrian said .then stuck his tongue out at Christian.

"We are going out tonight and you didn't tell me I have been walking around for 2 hours and you didn't tell me I need something to wear." okay I was livid now. How could he not tell me? I tried o think what I could wear and came up with nothing. Everyone else started laughing.

"I already got you something babe calm down."Adrian said nervous now.

The ride back to court was long and boring no one talked lissa was asleep the whole ride. The moment we reached back to court a band of court guardians and officials.

"Guardian Hathaway and Lord Ivashkov."Guardian James said bowing to Adrian and nodding at me "the extra guardians are here .The queen has requested you organize the rooming and duty schedule as soon as possible. Also lady drodovs is here in court and may need an escort.

After finding rooms for the 5 new guardians and working them to the roster I bathed and started to get ready for the date with Adrian. By the time I got out of the shower Adrian was no where to be seen but he did leave three boxes on the bed. I opened the largest box first it had in a Victoria's secret black and red strapless corset garter set. It also had in Marc bouwer strapless red dress. When I laid that out and put on the corset garter set I opened the second largest box. It had in a pair of Bebe sexy red pumps that had onyx stones on the side in a little pattern. The last box had in a Jose Hess diamond and onyx set I carefully did my make up in a smoky look and put my hair in a messy bun. I opened the door only to see Adrian waiting outside.

"You stood outside waiting for me?"I asked it was so cute .As I looked Adrian over he was looking very sexy. In a black valentine suit with red Gucci tie and black loafers. The place suddenly became very hot. I wanted to jump him but as people walked by I thought it best to refrain. We walked to the car in silence. Adrian had decided to drive us on our date in a Austin martin DBS coupe fusion .The car was sweet with surround sound and leather interior also it could go over 235 drive was quiet the only sounds where that of mayday parade you'll be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground and breaking Benjamin diary of Jane. We reached the restaurant in less than 10 minutes it wasn't that far from court. The sushi restaurant looked very elegant I noticed there where a lot of royals and moroi here. I instantly felt comfortable a hostess instantly took us to our seats and brought us our menus .After ordering an Amaebi roll for myself and Adrian ordered a Hamachi roll for himself things got awkward.

"So how are things at work?"I asked Adrian.

"Fine and guardian training. I hear you'll have to train the new ones."Adrian asked

"Yes everything is the same old .its good."I said taking a sip of water I couldn't think of anything else to ask seeing as I was with him all day I couldn't ask how was your day. We sat in silence until Adrian started laughing out of blue .I looked up at him thinking he was on the phone.

"What's so funny?"I asked I wondered why he was laughing I hadn't said a word.

"How did we end up here Rose?"Adrian said "we are boring. You didn't even kiss me rose"

I felt my cheeks turning red as the couple beside us looked at me "I didn't because people were looking at us as they are now Adrian."

"So what?" Adrian said pushing out his chair "since when do we care rose. I have just realized that we are having the same kind of relationship my parents have. We don't talk .We only care about what's acceptable not what we want. We are about to be married and start a family. Let's have fun before then."

"We have fun all the time."I said taking a sip of water "we have to do what's acceptable if we want people to take us seriously."

"Who gives a damn if they do?"Adrian knelt in front of me "let's do something crazy something we have always wanted to do."

"I have done all that I wanted to do."I replied everyone was now staring and whispering.

"What about getting your belly pierced you always wanted to you said so repeatedly."Adrian said with a glint in his eyes "let's go do it. There is a piercing place somewhere around here we are still protected by the court wards lets go."

"Adrian are you crazy? no. What about you .What happen to getting a piercing?"I said looking at him doubtfully.

"Ok I'll make you a deal if I get a piercing you will get one too. In fact I dare you to get one with me."He said hopefully. I wasn't sure where this epiphany of his was leading but there was one thing I was sure of Rose Hathaway never turned down a dare.

"Ok let's go."I said .I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time a rush of excitement. He grabbed my hand threw 2 hundred dollar bills on the table, and then drove us to this chic store to get some new clothes I got black graphic tee and leather black min skirt and boots .while Adrian got a leather pants and black button down. Next stop was the tattoo and body piercing place at court. In the end I got my belly pierced and he got his nipples done. I told the guy I'd come back for one more soon. I felt vibrant and young. I felt for the first time in a while like Rose. As Adrian put on his shirt .I saw his abs I got hot. Normally I wouldn't have kissed him but I couldn't help myself .Careful of his piercings I grabbed him and kissed him passionately. When we came up for air I saw something I hadn't seen in a long while. A real Adrian smile.

"So what do you want to do now?"Adrian asked as he buttoned up the last button on his shirt.

"Let's go to a club and party then lets go to a hotel and have some private fun with whipped cream and chocolate."I said pulling down my shirt covering the now moon and star charm hanging from my belly. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought.

"You know it will be dangerous?"Adrian said as he escorted me to the car as we walked hand in hand

"Is that supposed to stop me?"I said looking at the handsome face of Adrian towering above me. He traced circles along the hem of my skirt which was high up on my thigh. From my peripheral vision I could see some moroi looking at me and Adrian's exchange disdainfully. I kissed Adrian passionately as he dipped under my skirt to grab my ass.I turned to look at the people who were still staring. "It's impolite to stare." I shouted .It was quite funny to see them walk away in a rush.

Adrian looked down in my face "seriously Rose it's dangerous. We are going beyond the wards. Are you sure you wanna go."

"Hey dangerous is my middle name."I said laughing as I locked my car door. Adrian just laughed as he got into the car. "Adrian?"

"Yea babes."He said looking at me .The look in his eyes said that he expected me to call it off which was the lat thing I intended.

"How fast does the car go?"I asked innocently.

"Around 225 mph he said gloating

"We'll baby."I said flashing him my man-eating smile." make it go 230 Adrian drove past the wards at an over accelerated speed and rose saw the ghost she realized that it had been forever since she left the safety of the wards. As she passed the ghost she laughed then shouted. "Rose Hathaway is back." to the darkness.

**So what do you think of this chapter? What was that? Wait I'm not psychic read and review and let me know okay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**guys so sorry for taking so long to update I was sick and then my computer broke but finally the next chapter of sometimes things must go wrong in order to go right .thanks to the fans who still read and reviewed and supported me this is dedicated to you.**

**Rose POV **

**The wind was in my hair I was laughing as Adrian sped down the empty highway .There was a part of her thinking this was stupid but there was another part of me that was thinking back on everything that had been through I had never really gotten the opportunity to be a teen I had been too busy with lissa,dimitri ,the queen and everyone else but this was rose time now . "damn Adrian I can't believe we bought this without taking the car for a test drive." I said to Adrian laughing as his eyes sparkled in the night like green jewels. **

"**well think of this as the first I mean better late than never."Adrian said before smiling evily "you dated me against my better judgement without taking me for a test drive but in the end you were satisfied with your purchase ."he winked at me wow it's been so long since I heard any innuendos from him I forgot what they sounded like .**

**I leaned over to kiss him .we were so caught up in the kiss that we didn't see the dim lights of the oncoming car  
( ****you probably think their gonna crash but nah maybe later but not now) ****till It was almost too late .Adrian swerved out of the way just in time to avoid a scared driver honked his car at us. "sorry"I shouted out the window .**

**By the time we reached the club it was almost 1:00 in the morning and still the line to the club was long filled with restless humans trying to get tall bouncer wih tribal tattoos covering every inch of him took one look at me and Adrian and let us thru Adrian slipped him a 100 dollar we reached the vip we went crazy ordering champagne partying at one point I climbed on the bar drunk dancing while the drunk human males around stared shouting lewd suff at me Adrian took me off the bar then lifted me out of the club into the on our way to the hotel we kissed and petted each other.i laughed my ass off each time he almost lost control of the the way I could have sworn there was a red hummer following us but each time I mentioned it to Adrian he dismissed the notion .when we reached to the hotel .the valet instantly took the keys and parked the went to the reception desk where a tall olive skinned brunet stood**

"**how may I help you?" the receptionist asked licking her lips and smiling invitingly when she saw Adrians arms around my waist her smile turned to a scowl.**

"**we need a room real bad."Adrian said kissing my neck to illustrate his point. **

"**well im sorry sir but the hotel is booked."she said curling her lip at me**

"**Excuse me sherryl."He said lifting up her name card "let me introduce myself "im prince Adrian ivashkov .now what were you saying?"**

"** please forgive me I had no idea it was you."  
recognition of who he was got us a room in no time .when we reached the door he lifted me over the threshold as if we were on a honeymoon**

"**lets live our life like this ."he said nibbling my jawline**

"**how reckless and horny?"I asked as I popped the buttons on his shirt in haste to get it off**

"**no absouloutly wild carefree and in love ."he said laying me on the floor since the bed was so far we took time making love for hours**

**When I woke up the sun was shining brightly I looked around for I pushed open the bedroom door I saw Adrian on his knees tied down .i turned to run and ran straight into a loaded gun.**

"**now don't you wish you woulda alerted someone before falling asleep.i mean this damn hotel security sucks they just let people waltz right in I mean suppose everyone was like me and had the intention to would be a blood bath. The stranger said to me a glint in his blood red eyes.**

**Well that was about the sex scene .do you think I should get more explicit I don't know what you who do you think should be the strogi rate and review and let me KNoW !**


	14. Chapter 14

a/n The last chapter but that's ok I guess you guys have given up on me or you guys are still upset I'm so sorry so ca someone please review to let me know someone is reading even if the review is one letter ok thanks and check out my new story "No Regrets".


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I just want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed. I just want to say for those who don't know when you review not only does it make me smile it makes me write faster.

Rose POV

I woke up screaming on the top of my lungs but when I woke up I couldn't remember falling asleep. My insomnia was getting worse I. Haven't slept for at least 6 days and I have yet to know my attacker he was no one that I recognized. I bided my time because like every villain eventually he would explain his evil plan. I wondered where Adrian was I haven't seen him since we were here. I was constantly nauseous. I was surrounded by strogio. Every now and then I would hear a scream probably of their other captives I just prayed to god that it wasn't Adrian. The door opened and in walked a group of them. Their red eyes stared at me and I could see the hunger in them. They took up post all around the room except one .it was him the one that kidnapped us."Why the fuck are you doing this?" I screamed at him .he simply smirked at me. Was that a strogio thing because Dimitri did the same thing "who are you?" I screamed at him trying to fight through the haze. "Well it's a pity you don't remember but in your defense you were probably so far gone you didn't even remember your own name."He laughed at his own joke then came and dragged my hair so hard it was like he was trying to pull out my scalp. "I'm gregor I was in charge of getting those pretty little baubles Dimitri liked to give you. The night you escaped I was fetching you a chain" he said still pulling my hair out the root I tried to do what dimitri had long ago taught me don't give him the pleasure he continued rambling to himself "dimitri wants no one to harm you." Don't you mean wanted since he is dead" he bitch slapped me so hard I could taste the blood in mouth I swallowed it not sure what their reaction to me dripping blood would be. He smiled again .he was psychotic why do I always get the psychotic ones I thought to myself. "Maybe or maybe not" he said kneeling in front of me what did he mean maybe or maybe not dimitri was dead I killed him "why are you doing this to me "I hated how week I sounded but there was nothing I could do. About it. "Dimitri was mean he refused to share you with his orders about the special Roza our fellow friends died because he gave the order no one was to touch you .well we are going to kill you but none of us are going to touch you. " I started to cry involuntary I had no strength to control my emotions "I'm not invincible I'm just one person "I cried hanging my head he used his hand to lift my chin and caress my cheek "but you seem to be you used your body and blood to seduce one of the greatest guardians and strogio of all times and then a royal moroi but not just any your future king." His words brought me back to my previous concerns "where is Adrian?" I asked he smiled taking out a small piece of folded paper it looked like it came from the palace "if I were you I would focus on myself he said chuckling "I sent a message to your queen about your capture and ransom. She sent me back a note saying you can keep the bitch how much for my nephew? See how important you are" he said opening the letter to show me "but you want your moroi let's give you to him" he said on his indication several strogio came from all over and lifted my limp body then carried me to a small room that had no windows just a small lamp on the floor my body was dumped like a barbarian war prize. I was so scared that they were going to try something I couldn't contain my breath of relief when they all left locking the door behind them. I used all of my strength to get out of the bed and look around for a way to escape there was one other door than the one I entered through. I opened the door what I saw shocked me it was Adrian he was in the closet like room. He was naked and looked unkempt as if he hadn't bathed or shaved in weeks he looked shrunken I tried to get him out praying he was alive. In my haste to get him out I didn't notice the nail in the corner it cut my hand before I could even mutter shit Adrian's eyes popped open they were dark green with almost a tint of my gosh he hadn't fed since we got here he was to far gone now. So this was how they were going to kill me I was going to be drained by the person I loved man these people were so sadistic. There was no reasoning with him .I ran into the room looking for some kind of weapon but the only one I found was the lamp I threw it at him. He dodged it he tackled me so hard on the bed I felt something break it was probably a rib he ripped off every article of clothing on me. I lay there naked I didn't fight I knew I would need my strength after to breathe. He bit into my neck hard before invading me below I couldn't help my moans that escaped I scratched his back in time to his thrust in bliss screaming louder. This is how commune houses sounded. Even after we both came he just lay there on top. Of me still drinking my life away. He was taking too much he was so hungry he didn't realize and I was too tired to push him off of me. My vision started to blur there were so many black spots I could hardly see I reached between our naked body and squeezed his sac as hard as I could digging my nails into him. He let go of my neck. As he rolled off me realization hit him immediately "rose are you ok?"He asked concerned "I'm so sorry, its ok someone is going to come and save us like last time" he said stroking my face. He used the scraps of my clothes that he tore off to try and stop the bleeding "  
Adrian I'm sorry I love you to death don't beat yourself up about what happened but I don't think anyone is coming this time" I mumbled before everything went black the last thing I heard was Adrian crying whispering my name.

Ok guys remember to review please press that green button.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok so I kinda took a prolonged break from this story because i had writers block but i am finally over it so here is the chapter. Thanks Bria for helping me with this chapter**_

**ADRIAN POV  
** As i looked at her walking down the Isle I realized it was all worth it . Rose was all worth it everything we went through brought us to this moment. The entire wedding took about two weeks to plan although majority of the planning took place in the hospital.

Flashback

"rose don't leave me." I begged her. We had so much plans but none of it mattered if she didn't take a breath. She was becoming pale and her pulse was becoming weaker. I grabbed her shirt and lifted her up. "Live rose you promised. You promised you'd never leave me. I will kill myself if you leave me." I cried breaking down.

"If you kill yourself i will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself Ivashkov" Rose said rasping. I squeezed her so tight I had healed her. I had done it.

"marry me rose." I said kissing her all over.

"how about you carry me to the hospital first and when i am released. I'll marry you the day after."

that was exactly what she did. I didn't want to waste anymore time apart life was too short. I smiled as she started to make her way towards me with Abe at her side. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall from my eyes it was a sissy thing to do but it was finally here. The moment that we had fought so hard to get to. I hated everything and everyone that tried to keep us apart .

"I know you'll keep her safe Ivashkov." Abe said placing Rose's hand in mine. I couldn't see her face because of the veil but the aura around her was one of pure love and happiness. I made her happy. She made me happy too.

We turned to face the minister. I felt like I could fly just a couple more minutes and she'd be mine forever. As if she could hear my thoughts she squeezed my hand.

**ROSE POV**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men " The pastor began I never thought I'd be the type of girl who cried at her wedding or got married at all. Adrian was more than i wished for. I owed him my life literally as he brought me back alive.

"Through marriage,Adrian Ivashkov and Rosemarie Hathaway make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Adrian Ivashkov and Rosemarie Hathaway will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." The priest continued it was true we were always there for each other.

I just stared deeply into Adrian's eyes i didn't even hear anything until the pastor addressed me.

"Rosemarie do you promise to love this man in sickness and in health through riches and poor till death do you part?" The minister asked  
"I do." I said looking into Adrian's eyes. When it was time to exchange the rings I couldn't help but gasp the ring was beautiful.

"you may kiss the bride."Adrian didn't even wait for the pastor to finish his sentence before lifting up my diamond embroided veil and kissing me hard on my lips. "may I introduce to you for the first time ever Mr and MRS Ivashkov. The audience cheered.

"your stuck with me for life." Adrian said kissing me on my head.

"Wishes do come true then cause I've been praying to get you for a while now." I said before kissing him.

The ceremony quickly moved into the reception hall that was beautiful decorated. The whole color scheme was clash like two opposite colors put together that looked beautiful. It was Lissa's Idea. Me and Adrian sat down at the head table where people congratulated us all night finally it was time for our dance. Adrian had picked the song he said it was perfect for us.

_Shanai twain your still the one _

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one,You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

I couldn't help but start to cry. "this is us." I whispered into his ear.

"i know." He said cockily. "lets get out of here ."

Adrian ran up and took the mike.

"um thanks everyone for everything um Sorry to say but it's baby making time so see you in a year for the child's baptism if not sooner. Enjoy the food and booze on me. Thanks for coming" then he practically pulled me out of the hall while our friends threw rice at us. Whoever came up with that tradition sucks rice hurts. I laughed as we got into the limo.

"where to love?" I asked him.

"You decide." He said taking out a world map. I closed my eyes and picked.

"mm fiji it is." He kissed me

"i love you "

"I love you too Mrs. Ivashkov."

**ok so that was this chapter um didn't you think the song was perfect for them um please review and let me know what you think. Coming up their gonna have a family :)**


End file.
